


Mommy's Three Princesses

by babylolsi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Polyamory, mmlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: jisoo has her hands full with her three girlsthere's jennie, a princess with some entitlement issues. there's rose, who wants nothing more than to be mommy's good little girl. then there's lisa, the biggest brat of them all.jisoo manages, because she loves them.(REUPLOAD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Jisoo sighed heavily as she pushed open the door to her home. Before she could even take a second step in, a squeal echoed out through the living room.

Lisa came running by, Jennie hot on her tails. “Gimme! That’s mine!!” The latter called out, her arms outstretched as she ran. Lisa giggled, clutching the large white cat stuffie that Jisoo had given her for Valentine’s Day this year to her chest as she continued to run away from her.

Rose, however, was the only one to notice that Jisoo had walked through the door. “Mommy, you’re home!” she called, running towards the elder with outstretched arms. Jisoo couldn’t help but smile as she hugged the small girl, giving her forehead a kiss.

 

One look around the room caused her smile to fall quickly. The television was on, reruns of ‘Pocoyo’ playing with all their crayons and colored pencils scattered about the floor along with ripped pages of coloring books. Apple juice was spilled over the carpet, animal crackers and pretzels crumbled into it, blankets and stuffies and pillows all over the place.

“S-Sorry, mommy…I t-tried telling them but they wouldn’t listen.” Rose fiddled with her fingers as she spoke. Jisoo rubbed her temples as she closed the door before turning to face the light-haired girl. “It isn’t your fault, baby. You wait right here.” Rose nodded obediently, crossing her arms in front of her as Jisoo made her way further into the house.

 

“Lisa! Jennie!” Jisoo yelled, causing the girls to stop in their tracks. Jennie snatched her stuffie out of Lisa’s hands before pointing at her. “Mommy, Lisa took Snowflake and wouldn’t give her back!”

“Ah, I don’t want to hear it. You two should know better than to destroy this entire living room and I haven’t even been gone two hours! What has gotten into you two?” Jisoo’s voice was loud and firm.

Jennie was the first to vocalize her apology, a pout on her face as she did so. “We got into the candy when you left and had a sugar rush and we played but we played too much and knocked the apple juice over and and— “

“We’re sorry, mommy! It was my idea to take the candy! Rose and Jennie were coloring and watching TV and I convinced them!” Lisa blurted out suddenly, her cheeks reddening as she wailed. Before she knew it, tears were escaping out of her eyes and trailing down her chubby cheeks.

Jisoo’s features softened before smiling softly at the younger girl. “Listen, the both of you. You too, Rose.” Rose came running over as soon as she was called, standing next to Lisa. “You all told me you would be fine if I began to leave you guys home alone for a while but if this is what I’m going to come home to then I’ll have to call in someone to babysit you three.”

“W-We can be good, mommy! We promise! Right?” Jennie turned to face the others, causing the other two to nod. “Mhm!” “We can be good!” “We’ll be sooo good from now on, mommy!”

Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at her three little girls, giving all of them pecks on the cheek. “Good. I believe you all. You aren’t off the hook, though. The two of you still have to clean this mess up.” She stated, pointing at Lisa and Jennie. “But mommy!” “No talking back! Clean up this mess or I’m putting you in time out. I’m being lenient. Wipe that pout off your face, Jennie.” Jisoo turned on her heels, making her way into the kitchen to begin on dinner.

Jennie huffed, turning to make her way over to the scattered crayons, picking them up while Lisa began throwing away the discarded papers. Rose came out from the back, holding paper towels and a spray bottle, smile on her face like usual. “I’ll help!”

 

Jisoo smiled softly to herself as she dried the thawed chicken, placing them on the chopping block. “Don’t forget the broom and dustpan, angels!” she called out as she grabbed a nice to begin cutting the chicken into bite-sized pieces.

“We’ll use the vacuum, mommy!”

“No vacuum’s! Last time you did that you vacuumed up Lisa’s DS game!”


	2. Snow Day

**_to: rosepasta_ **

_where are u !!!_

_i wanna go home! T_T_

_u suck_

_I’m telling mommy u left me in the university cafeteria again_

**_Read at 6:37pm_ **

_DID YOU JUST READZONE ME_

Lisa huffed angrily as she stood up from her seat, picking up her cup of tea as she rushed out of the café. She had full intent on tattling to Jisoo about how Rose left her alone again. Since she was the youngest and would often wander and get lost, it was a very important rule not to leave her alone.

Problem was, she couldn’t get home without Rose. She had both of their bus passes in her wallet.

 

The blonde haired girl stormed into the music room where she found her friend sitting near an outlet, guitar in hand. Rose strummed the guitar a few times, as if trying to find the proper tune before singing softly to herself,

_Jiguem dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya_

_Geujeo nae gyeote Stay with me_

“Chaeyoung!” Lisa’s high pitched voice caused Rose to jump, fumbling the instrument in her hands before dropping it. “Oh my—What?!” “I texted you, like, 5 times and you left me on read! I’m tired, I wanna go home!”

Rose scoffed, closing her light blue notebook before picking up her guitar. “My phone died, and I wanted to try and get this song composed since I’m signing up for the talent show.” Lisa finished up her drink, tossing it into the trash with a small laugh. “We’re sophomores in university and we still have talent shows.”

“Why are you complaining? I saw you and your dance crew sign up for it.”

“Because I was reminded how difficult it is to work with Bambam on something that’s serious.”

Rose laughed loudly this time, putting her things into her backpack and grabbing her jacket. “You should’ve known that, you’ve known him for years.” Lisa wandered over to Rose’s guitar, picking it up to strum it a few random times. “I still love him. He’s just annoying. Are we stopping to get Jennie?”

“Nah, she got to come home early from work. Apparently, a puppy peed on the floor and she slipped on it and fell.”

It took everything in Lisa’s being not to laugh. She knew she shouldn’t laugh before finding out if Jennie was okay, but an uncontainable cackle left her lips before she could stop herself. “She slipped on dog piss!” Rose gave Lisa a dumbfounded look before leading the way out of the music room. “I can’t believe you, She could’ve been seriously hurt!” Lisa was doubled over, her face turning red as she continued to laugh. “I can’t believe she slipped on dog piss!”

 

Jisoo tied her long, red hair into a high ponytail before bringing Jennie her requested bowl of milk-flavored ice cream. “Here you go, blossom.” Jennie clapped her hands happily before taking the bowl. “Thank you, mommy!” The girl had slipped into little space the second her butt hit the ground, bursting out into loud tears. Jisoo had gotten a call from Jennie’s manager telling her that she had been sitting on the ground for about 5 minutes, refusing to move until Jisoo came to get her.

Luckily, Bom was an understanding manager.

There was a beat of calm when Jisoo plopped onto the couch, heaving a sigh of tranquility before Lisa came bursting through the door.

“Mommy, It’s snowing outside!!”

Jennie’s head shot up at the mention of snow, putting down her bowl of ice cream and scrambling out from underneath her blanket before running to the door. “Jennie Kim, Don’t you dare run out there with nothing on you!”

Rose was already outside running around in the snow while Lisa was beginning to form snowballs. Jennie whined before running to her room to change into pants and snow boots as quickly as she could. Jisoo sat up, making her way to the door with wide eyes. “I was just out here, how did so much snow come down so quickly?”

Jennie came zooming by, running out into the snow with her two friends. “Snowball fight starts now!” she called out, claiming her ‘fort’ behind the biggest tree in the yard. “Way ahead of you!” Lisa snickered as she tossed a ball Jennie’s way, just barely grazing the brunette’s face.

“Hah, You missed!”

“Incoming!” Rose screamed, hurling a snowball at Lisa, hitting her right in the forehead. Jennie burst into a loud laugh while Rose ran in circles with her arms in the air. “Park Chaeyoung for the win! Woo-hoo!”

Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh as well, pulling her phone from her back pocket to film her three favorite girls. She always tried to film and take pictures of almost everything they did, so much that their iCloud was almost full. Lately, though, Jennie seemed to prefer that Jisoo experience it with them instead of filming.

“C’mon, Jichu! Play with us!” Jennie called out with a wide, chubby cheeked smile. Jisoo put her phone down, slipping her boots onto her shoes before closing the front door and running out there with them. “Alright, Free for all!”

 

The four of them played outside until night, completely forgetting about time. Jennie ended up being the first one out, joining Jisoo’s team against Lisa and Rose who had formed an alliance. By the end of it, they were all drenched from head to toe in melted snow.

“Don’t track snow all over the house!” Jisoo called out after running back to quickly change into some dry pajamas. The three girls left their wet boots and jackets at the front door, each one taking turns to run to the back and grab themselves something dry to put on.

“I call the shower first!” Lisa announced, running into the bathroom and shutting it before anyone else could protest. “No! Lisa, get out, I already called the shower outside!” Rose whined, banging on the door.

Times like these, Jisoo wished they had more than one bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload !!! i posted this months ago but some stans on twt bullied me to take it down so i did. the gag is im no longer on nsfw stan twt SO I CAN POST THIS AGAIN. this wasn't that long bc i was just testing the waters, i plan for the next chapters to be longer!
> 
> i hope to make this a thing and write more for it. i love feedback so give it to me. <3


End file.
